Chosen of the elementals
by BlizzardNight
Summary: DWMA has always chased kishen eggs and witches to create death scythes. The personifications were created for[CLASSIFIED INFORMATION] and [FOR SEEING EYES ONLY]. There used to be four elemental witches. Water, Earth, Fire and Air and each had different chosens. Now add to this equation a power hungry Medusa with a basilisk and the craziness of the countries. It's one hell of a ride
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day at the academy, Kid was trying to make everything symmetrical, Patty was with a giraffe in a sleeper hold, Soul was being Maka chopped to death by Maka, Liz was doing her nails, Black*Star was being himself and Tsubaki was making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Yes, a normal day indeed!

"Will Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Tsubaki *family name*, Black*Star, Death the Kid and Liz and Patty Thompson report to the death room, I repeat" and he repeated the whole thing again.

"I wonder what Lord Death wants?" asked Tsubaki

"I don't know, but we better get going" said Maka while putting her book away and they went off to the death room.

The arrived in the death room after a few minutes of walking; they went down the hundred guillotine corridor and saw the cartoonish figure of Lord Death. He seemed to be talking to someone through the mirror, but when they arrived, the mirror turned back to normal.

"Yo! What's up!" exclaimed the comical (friendly and not shit your pants scary) version of Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death" They all greeted in their own way.

"Anyway, there have been spotting of pre-kishin in different countries and I want you to go and kill it before it becomes a kishin, well good luck~!" he said while sending them off to different countries.

With Soul and Maka,

They were assigned to go to Italy, Rome. It's not the first time that they go there and they hoped for nothing bad to happen…again.

They boarded the plane and slept for a bit of the time, when they arrived it was the middle of the day and the streets were buzzing with tourists and locals alike.

"Let's come out when it's night time, that's when it usually attacks" said Maka while going to find a place to stay, time passed and twilight hit.

"Let's go" said Maka and Soul transformed into a scythe and they took off for the roof tops.

With someone else,

"Hey, Laurietta!" yelled a young girl in a kind of Lolita styled dress, kind of.

"Yes?" asked a girl, a bit shorter than the first with her hair down to her mid back

"I need you to check on what Medusa is doing, even though I'm not supposed to be alive, like my sisters" she said remembering her siblings, "I want to make sure that she doesn't try to kill everyone again. I hate it when the witches and DWMA fight!" she said while putting on a pouty face, "and I can't wait to return home, close to the sea!" she exclaimed while dreaming of her home.

"You still act like a kid Acqua, your one of the elemental witches, but your definitely the most childish" said Laurietta while getting up and putting on a coat, " sure I'll do it, but cast an illusion spell on me? The DWMA have some people here in Rome at the moment" she said before exiting, "and I'm thinking of picking super up on the way, what do you want?"

"Pasta!" she exclaimed all childish like.

"Yeah, a child at heart" said the red head before closing the door.

The witch was left to herself.

"I wonder what Vesta's doing?" thought the elemental witch. She called Vesta and waited for her to pick up, after a few minutes she picked up.

"Hey Vesta!" said the energetic witch

"What do you want now Poseidon" said Vesta who was snickering at the now neutral 'Poseidon'

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. Greek. Name" she said going onto full on scare you shitless mode which in fact scared 'Vesta'

"Sorry!" she begged, even though her sister was childish, she could be very scary at times, "but don't call me Vesta" she said looking very apologetic.

"Fine Ember" she said while looking a bit displeased, "but I like Vesta better though" she said with a bit of a smile.

"So what did you call me for?" asked Ember, "it's kind of weird that you would talk to me since were kind of opposites. I'm the witch of fire, you water, you get where I'm going" said the fire witch. The water witch just nodded.

"Does calling me have anything to do witch that annoying witch Medusa?" asked the fire witch, who's long red hair was looking like the colour brown.

"She's planning something and I know it, something that could endanger us and the nations and I think her plan involves a few nations" she said trying to remember other nations she knows.

"And you think it's the ones that were involved with, the ones that know our existence and the ones that we chose?" asked the fire witch

"I sent Laurietta out to go and see, I just hope it's not true though" she thought, for a split second, you could see worry on her face, which her sister caught, "oh~ so the laid back person is worried~? What happened to your bubbly personality~? I like it better than the ice queen and the extremely, well, it's not sarcasm, but something else, I just forgot the word"

"Shut up Ember" said Acqua, "we should contact the other and by others, don't contact Lumière and Ombre yet, just Adamina-"

"Terra" interrupted Ember

"and Ilmatar" said Acqua before thinking something,

"Why do we have so many names?"

"No clue, but it's keeps things entertaining!" exclaimed the fire witch, "bye Nerina!"

"See ya Azar!" and the screen faded out.

"She's right! It does make it more entertaining!" exclaimed the water witch, "better contact Ilmatar" she said and contacted the air witch

With Soul and Maka,

The two were on rooftops jumping through the streets of Rome,

"Soul, I can see the pre-kishin, but it's headed in one direction, like if it has a target" said Maka while jumping to another roof.

"Than if it has a target, we need to make sure it doesn't get to the target" said Soul from his scythe form.

A few more minutes passed and Maka felt something,

"Hey Soul, I feel too powerful souls in the direction that the pre-kishin is headed and the souls could be weapons" said Maka while picking up her pace.

"K, let's get going" he said

After jumping a few more rooftops, a scream was heard and the pleading for their life, another person was trying to fight the pre-kishin, but without a demon weapon, it wasn't doing any good.

"Soul, let's go!" said Maka and they jumped down from the rooftop and in front of the two people.

"Your soul is mine!" exclaimed Maka and she swung her scythe around the monster's neck and like in Alice in Wonderland, off with your head. Only the soul was left from that abomination.

Soul decided to eat the soul even though he didn't need to anymore, his excuse; it felt good when they went down his throat.

"Hey you two!" exclaimed Maka to the two people, "well need you two to come with us" she said and pulled them to the nearest window.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door" said Maka while fogging up the mirror and writing the numbers down.

"Hello, hello, hello! Maka and Soul! Did the mission go successfully?" asked the death god.

"Yes Lord Death and we found two very powerful weapons" she said while pointing to two people in the back.

"Go! The more the merrier! Come back now I suggest, your dad is over reacting" said the cartoonish death god.

"Okay" said Maka and the connection stopped.

With the two people,

"I can't believe I got lost vith you" said the first person.

"Ve~ I'm sorry!" exclaimed the second person

"Gilbird!" exclaimed the first and a bird just flew out of nowhere and landed and the person's head. The bird chirped with delight.

"So what are your names?" asked Souk while Maka was contacting Lord Death.

"I am the awesome Gilbert!" exclaimed the first

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas or Feli for short" said the second one.

"And where are you from?" asked Soul because they had accents when they talked English.

"Germany" said Gilbert, who wanted to say Prussia

"Italy" said Feli

"K" said Soul while returning to see what Maka was doing.

"Now these to want to bring us who knows where and we won't be at the world meeting tomorrow and people will be freaking out since you, the host of the meeting, will be missing" said Prussia

"Ve~ It's not my fault that that thing attacked us, that was more scary them when I pretended to be the box of tomato fairy" said Italy while remembering the memory.

"Yeah, but when we have the chance, we escape!" said the Prussia while looking to find a fast escape.

"you won't be escaping" said Maka from behind the two, "we need you to come with us" she said and she dragged them to the airport for a plane ride back to the DWMA.

A few of the first hours went by and soon, someone decided to break the silence.

"Ve~ where are we going?" asked the Italian.

"To the DWMA, in Death city, Nevada, USA" said Maka while returning to her book.

'vell, this is not going to end well' thought Prussia before sleep took over.

With someone else,

"Okay, suppers ready" said Laurietta

"Let's eat" said Acqua before starting to stuff her face with pasta.

"So how's the contacting going?" asked the red head.

"Fine, but not contacting Lumière and Ombre yet, to early and not their problem, yet. Medusa?" asked the water witch.

"She's planning on using the nations for something, but only specific nations" she said while eating some pasta.

"Which nations?" asked the water witch praying it want one of her chosen nations.

"She's going to attack Italy Veneziano and Prussia tonight"'she said while drinking some water.

"She crossed the line now" said Acqua while finishing her meal, "I need to go to a different dimension now, so excuse me" said the water witch while getting up and leaving the table.

"What about the nations?" asked Laurietta.

"Keep an eye on them" said Acqua before leaving for another dimension.

"Wonder where she's going?" said the red head before leaving to keep an eye on the nations.

In another dimension,

"Good I'm here" said the water witch while looking around, "now I just need to find Caboose and Sheila" she said while looking around Blood gulch.

"Hey pretty lady!" said a voice from behind.

The witch turned around and saw,

"Caboose!"

"Oh is the water lady, how are you doing!" exclaimed the idiot.

"I want you and Sheila to come with me when the time comes, I'll contact you when I need you so keep this" said Acqua while handing him a round object.

"Okay pretty lady! See ya when you call!" he said and he left.

"Now I just need to make sure he helps Medusa and everything will be okay!" she said before leaving.

"Wow another girl" said Grif

"Bow chicka bow wow" said Tucker

"Tucker, you know no one made a joke right?" said Grif

"Asshole" said Church before leaving the two idiots behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long plane ride back, but it was worth it for getting home. They arrived at Death city and made their way to the academy, not far behind was Black*Star and Tsubaki, they talked and made their way to the academy and went to the Death room.

"Hello Lord Death" said the four.

"Hello~! To you all! So Maka and Soul, who is the new people that you brought back?" asked the death god.

The two pushed the two people forward and Lord Death just was speechless.

"This isn't good" said Lord Death while thinking of something.

"What's not good?" asked Tsubaki.

"Oh nothing, anyway I'll need all four of you to leave" said Lord Death and the group were escorted out.

When they were alone, Lord Death decided to talk.

"Italy, Prussia" said Lord Death greeting (the word that I was trying to write could not be corrected) the two nations

"Ve~ Lord Death, I thought nations couldn't be miesters or weapons"

"I thought that too" said Lord Death, "but we'll need to keep you here for the time being, was their any world meetings supposed to happen?" asked the death god.

"Ja, hosted by Italy" said Prussia while pointing to the Italian, "but it possibly already started so no use to cancel it"

Lord Death thought for a minute before saying something.

"Acqua, come out" said the Death god in a calm tone.

"Hi~ Lord Death! Italy!" said the girl before coming down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lord Death

"Medusa. Crossed. The. Line." she said in a cold tone

"Yes we know that already" said the shinigami

"No, something far worse than that, she's planning on using nations for something, and the first she planned to capture were these two idiots" she said while pointing to the two.

"Ve~ Ms. Nerina, why do they want us?" said the Italian.

"Well I guess I should explain a bit" said the water witch while getting nods from the three in the room.

"I'm one of the most powerful witches in the world, but thought to be dead; I'm the elemental witch of water. You Italy are one of my chosen, which you already know" and Italy nodded, "like your brother is one of the chosen of Vesta-"

"Amber! Get it right!" exclaimed the fire witch from out of nowhere.

"Yeah... Ember, the elemental witch of fire, like Prussia here" she said while pointing to Prussia.

"Wait, what your trying to say is that Medusa might be after the people that the elementals chose?" asked Lord Death.

"It's a theory" said the elemental witch

"Okay, so Italy is a chosen like me, who would have guessed" said Prussia to himself.

"Ren?" asked Lord Death

"Yes and why are you using my Japanese name?"

"Do you want to stay here for a while, to protect the school, you won't be the first witch that we have here and that witch is a young one so you could take her on as a student" proposed Lord Death

"My pleasure! Just make sure Laurietta is allowed to stay"

"Will do! And you two, you're staying here because of this predicament" said Lord Death, both didn't really have a choice, but to agree.

"Good! Now I guess I should give you an apartment for all three of you... One question, Ren, is your sister coming?"

"Umm... I think so, so that makes us four I guess" she said while making hand gestures.

"Okay, well, I'll let Marie show you around" said Lord Death while letting a female with an eye patch in.

"Yes Lord Death?" asked the woman.

"Could you show these people around and I'll explain later" said the death god.

"Yes sir" she said and she took the three people and showed them around.

"This is the school were weapons and miesters train. Hi" she said with a nice smile, "I'm Marie Mjolnir, death scythe of Oceania" she said while giving out her hand.

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas" he said while shaking her hand

"Acqua or Ren or Nerina, I have too many names" said the girl with white hair.

"The AWSOME Gilbert!" said Prussia while Gilbird chirped

"Is he always like that?" asked the death scythe

"si"

"Sadly, yes he is" said the witch

"Anyway, are you a miester or a weapon?" asked the lady with an eye patch, " or a witch" she said remembering Angela.

"The two people said ve vere veapons" said Prussia, Italy nodded.

"I'm a witch" said the girl.

Marie stopped and turned to the girl, "well Angela and Kim won't be alone anymore" she said to herself, "what type of witch are you, healer or animal" she said only knowing those two types.

"I'm elemental, water's what I have, but I also have other powers" she said like a child.

"Well, that's new" said Marie while continuing the tour, they went to the class rooms explaining what they were doing and saw classes filled with students. She continued the tour through the entire school.

"Before you can go into class, you're going to have to be able to transform in your weapon form or forms and you, be able to control and resonate with one of them" said the death scythe, "any questions?"

"Ja, vhere do we practice?" asked the Prussian.

"Umm... Theirs a gym or you can practice outside, no one's their right now so I'd say it's perfect!" she said before returning to daydream over boys and stuff.

"Maybe we should go to the courtyard, we'd do less damage" said Ren as an option. Prussia agreed, Italy was just being Italy and was dragged along.

World meeting,

The nations arrived in Italy for the world meeting; at least Italy made very good food and wouldn't die of food poisoning like last time at England's.

The conference room started to fill up and the chatter began, people were wondering where was Italy, it was his turn to be the host and he wasn't there.

"Yeah, we have a problem, Italy is missing" said Romano

"And so is Prussia" said Germany.

"This is not good, Italy it wouldn't matter if he's lost in his own land, but Prussia, he could destroy buildings and people's sanity! We don't want a repeat of a famous actress that went insane because of Prussia" said England.

"Umm... Yeah, that wasn't Prussia's fault, it was mine" said one of Canada's province's that usually accompany him.

"Wait you drove a person mentally insane! When you were New-France, I thought I thought you better than this!" exclaimed England

"well it wouldn't be the first time a drove a person mentally insane, my first victims was France, but he had a lot of time to recover" she said all innocent like. All heads turned to France.

"She drove you mentally insane?" they all asked, some snickering.

France sighed and nodded.

"But Prussia is still a menace; we need to find him" said America, "agreed?"

"Agreed" almost all of them said, some just nodded others just sat their silent. After a few more pointless Hours passed and they left, deciding to look for the missing countries.

"Hey Canadia!" said America while rushing up to his brother

"It's Canada, Al" said/whispered Canada.

"Anyway, I need to go to Death city in Nevada, do you want to come?" he asked

"Sure, I haven't seen Lord Death in a while" said/whispered Canada to his brother.

"Okay! Let's get going Mattie!" said America while dragging his brother.

"Hey Al! Wait for Ontario and me" said the province while dragging her brother.

"Okay! Meet you at the plane!" he said while going out the front doors.

"I seriously question you brother" said Ontario while trying to get released from Québec's grip.

"Me too, me too" she said while they both exited.

Back at the DWMA,

The trio walked to the very calm courtyard and decided that it might be high time to practice.

"so Prussia and Italy, you two are supposed to be weapons" both nodded, " so try to focus on something anything really or just on trying to be a weapon" she said while tying her hair, " Ember will be here soon to help, but for now, I'm going to be your teacher" both nodded and tried to become weapons after a few minutes one finally succeeded.

"Not bad Prussia, a sword… it looks exactly like your sword" she said while remembering Prussia's sword.

"Wait, why are their different weapons appearing in my mind" said Prussia from his sword.

"That means that you have different weapon modes or that you can change the form of your weapon, but that's going to be up to Ember to help you on that" she said and Prussia went back to human form.

"Your turn" said Prussia to Italy who went to sit down with Gilbird.

"Ve~" said Italy and after a few minutes of trying he succeeded.

"Why does this not surprise me" said Ren while holding a white flag that Italy usually carries. Prussia just bursts into laughter.

"Ve~ what's so funny?" asked Italy.

"You're a white flag" said Prussia.

After a few minutes of silence, Italy's weapon form became lethal.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ren while Italy changed back into human form.

"Ve~ what happened?" asked Italy

"Your white flag became lethal" said Prussia while playing with his bird.

"Weird, all I was thinking about was if I was not useful, and then I wouldn't be able to help Japan and Germany" said Italy.

"We'll continue tomorrow, do you want to help me practice with my magic?" asked Ren to Prussia

"Ja" said Prussia while getting up and dusting himself off, "but don't go easy on me" he said while taking out his trusty sword.

Italy went to sit down and watch the match between the two.

"Ve~ uno, due, tre combattere!" exclaimed Italy and watched the fight with the cat that he found, it was a purple cat, with a hat and a cute collar.

The two fought, kind of, it was more of a one way battle, with Prussia losing in ten seconds.

"Sorry!" she said while running over to Prussia, "are you okay?" she asked.

"Ja! I'm the awesome Prussia! Nothing can make me feel pain!" he exclaimed while standing up and putting his sword in the air.

"Yeah, your awesome" said Ren sarcastically while getting up from her crouching position.

"Hey, do you two want to grab something to eat" she said while asking the two nations

Both nodded

"Can we have pasta?" asked Italy

"Sure" she said while they went to go eat lunch.

"Wow, our new additions are very powerful, did you see the souls Maka?" asked a man with a screw in his head

"Yes Professor Stein, their souls were all very powerful, but not at their full potential yet" she said while watching the three leave.

"Yes well, I can't wait to dissect them" he said while thinking of dissecting

"Professor!" yelled the students that were there.


	3. Chapter 3

America, Canada and Québec arrived at the DWMA, where's Ontario you may ask, well let's just say he had in early departure

*Flashback*

The four were settee on the plane peacefully when Québec decided on something.

"Okay Ontario, it's the end of the ride for you" she said while going to go get something. Ontario slowly rose, wondering what his sister wanted. She came back with a parachute and goggles.

"Have fun sky diving" she said while handing him the stuff she got, opening the door and pushing him out.

" yooooouuuuuuuuu!" said Ontario while plummeting to Earth

"I love you too~!" she said while closing the door.

"Was that really necessary?" asked/whispered Canada.

"Yes, it was revenge for what he did to me about fifty years ago and when he first became a province. He seriously decides to criticize the first ever province of Canada and I will get revenge even if it takes a hundred years, I will get my revenge" she said her voice cold and heartless, "that reminds me! I still have to get revenge on Iggy and Pervert" she said while thinking of a plan.

*End of flashybacky*

"I still think what you did was brutal" said Canada while walking into the school. It was huge and it had a gothic architecture (I don't mean like cathedral gothic I mean like the lame Goths, did you know, the gothic architecture was created to let light IN and not be a creature of the night and all that stupid junk)

"Yes he did and Al, this place is huge!" she said while walking around in circles, her head facing up at the ceiling.

People started to stare at the strange trio, after a while, only a group was brave enough to walk up to them.

"Hi, are you guys lost?" asked a sandy blond

"No, well Al's not, I'm kind of and I think we lost Mattie" she said while looking around for her younger brother.

"Yeah we lost Mattie" she said to herself, "Hey Al!"

"Yeah?" he asked his sister

"We lost Mattie" she said in a monotone voice

"I guess he used his awesome ninja skills and got lost!" he exclaimed, "and since I'm the hero! I will find him!"

"Yeah, umm... Thank you..." she started

"Maka, Maka Albarn, this is Soul Eater" she pointed to an albino, "Tsubaki *I still forget her family name*" she pointed to a tall lady with long black hair, "and her miester Black*Star" she said while pointing to an overly energetic blue haired kid.

"Okay, thank you Maka, I guess see ya around" said Québec while waving and getting dragged by America. After they left one of the group of four said,

"I wonder if they're going to register in the school?" said Maka

"Why's that?" asked Tsubaki

"Because they all have weapons or miester souls, I couldn't tell which though, but they were very strong, kind of like Gilbert and Feli" she said and the group carried on.

With the duo,

The two walk through the halls of the DWMA, trying to find their brother, who, claims America, has AWSOME ninja skills that can make him invisible and pass right in front of anyone without even knowing.

"So where do we start?" asked Québec

"I don't know, courtyard or class rooms" asked America

"Rock paper scissors?" asked the province

America nodded, after a few rounds of rock paper scissors; it was the class rooms first.

With Canada,

Our little Canadian was walking the halls of the DWMA; he somehow got separated from his siblings and was franticly worried about them.

He continued walking till he spotted a familiar long white haired girl, but what shocked him were the two people she was with, he decided to approach them, the two didn't really seem to notice him until his foot hit a twig that was on the ground, one turned his head and looked surprised, the two other followed the firsts actions; one expression was like the first and the other was happiness.

"Mattie! Why are you here?" asked the one that was happy.

"Umm... Hi Pavati or is it Amadahy?" he asked

"Both" she said while shrugging.

"Why is It- Feli…and Pr- Gilbert here?" he asked questionably, "we've been looking for them both" he said, all this time in a whisper of a voice.

For a moment, the girl's face went from happy to worry and to neutral.

"This is not good" she said to herself, "it's gotten to you two"

"What's gotten to me" he said/whispered.

"You've become a weapon" she said to him.

Canada's face was shocked, he knew a nation could never be a miester or a weapon; it's something that should never happen.

"H-how is that possible? I thought we never could…" he then looked at his fellow nations behind the girl.

"velcome to the club" said Prussia sarcastically.

"you too?" he asked and both nodded," but what could of caused this?" he asked, he was very confused at the moment, stuff that shouldn't happen, happened.

"Medusa, I think. All I know is that she wants to use the nations for something and specific ones at that" she said and she was jerked out of her chain of thoughts, " did anyone else come with you?" she asked worried.

Canada nodded while making an 'un hun' noise.

"Alfred and Alicia, Robert was also supposed to come, but Ally pushed him off the plane" he said, remembering to never ever get on his sister's bad side, because it would be hell if you did.

"We need to find them, Ember's coming soon so we should find them before she arrives" she said while walking off in one direction.

"Ve~ where do you think they are?" asked Italy.

"Don't know, but at least I'll have something to occupy me with for the next thirty minutes!" she said excitedly.

With someone else,

She was sitting in a very dark, very gloomy room. Any normal person would never have a house like this, but she was not normal.

The trees at the front of her house looked like her vector arrows, oh how she loved her snakes. She decided to call one of them a pet it. Snakes were beautiful creatures to her, there were her less harmful ones and then there were the big boys. She really had one that she loved, but was too big for her to keep, so she lets it wonder were ever it wants and summons when needed. This snake was a basilisk. You're probably saying that this snake isn't real and it's only Harry Potter stuff. On the contrary, it's an old mystical creature that she has under her control and its eyes can kill all. You may wonder who owns such a horrible beast. It was the snake witch herself, Medusa. She was an evilly brilliant witch that had a very vast knowledge. She knew about the myths about the four witches of the elements, the most powerful of them all. They even toppled the witches of light and darkness. The moon witch was actually one of the elementals and same goes for the witch of the sun. The four witches were water, fire, earth and air. Medusa studied these witches that had mysteriously died centuries ago, only to find vital information that no one knew of. That these witches proclaimed dead, were still alive to this day! Medusa did more and more research, looking to see anything she could use to her advantage. That when she saw something that caught her interest. It's said that the witches had chosen people, special people to be their chosen something. She couldn't see what was written after chosen because it had faded away. She continued researching till she hit a break through and found something that might help her reach her goal, something truly evil that should have never been written down, something that will doom humanity if used wrong. Something that was so evil, Medusa wanted to use it to her advantage! Now, she just had to find the chosen something's since in every copy that she looked in, the word after chosen, was always smudged. She laughed evilly at what her future awaited. Soon, soon her goal would be accomplished. Soon madness would spread across the world, kishin would rise and the humans and witches would all bow to her! The great witch Medusa!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry that I didn't put this in early chapters, thanks to the reviews and favorites and follows and all that jazzzzzzzz! if theirs anything you don't understand, pm me and I will make sure to answer. sometimes I will ask random question, possibly for other stories or just for the heck of it! without further ado, the story.**

* * *

As we say, calm before a storm. That's how you could describe the moment. The quartet walked through the hall, the students were still in class and they were still looking for the other two nations.

"Maybe they're in the death room" proposed Canada.

"Maybe, but we should still look while making our way to the death room" said the witch while looking through a window.

With someone else,

She approached the giant building cautiously, not sure if anyone would attack her. The girl had reddish brown hair, kind of like a chestnut, but a bit redder, she was wearing a dress that was red and orange. Her eyes were an ember colour, fiery and beautiful. She was wearing some sort of combat boots and her aura was radiating confidence.

"Wonder where Poseidon is" she said to herself while snickering at the name.

"Better find her before she kills someone…again" she said with a sigh.

"Hey! I didn't kill him! He just got brutally injured!" yelled the voice of Poseidon.

She ignored the voice and continued her way into the building. She approached the front gate before being stopped by a hand from behind.

"What are you doing here?" asked the person.

"Don't worry, your father knows I'm here, Death the kid" she said while turning around to a smirking Kid.

"Ember, what's your business here, you rarely come unless it's a great emergency or your sisters force you too" said the unsymmetrical person.

"You know about the personification, right?" she asked, Kid's face turned into a frown.

"Yes, something's happened hasn't it?" he asked her, she nodded, Liz and Pattie were wondering what they were talking about.

"We better get going, Poseidon's already here" she said while entering the building. The trio followed right behind to the death room.

With America and Québec,

They wondered through the halls of the DWMA, after searching the courtyard, they made their way towards the Death room to be greeted by the Canadian himself.

"Mattie!" they both exclaimed and gave a big sibling hug. They stopped when they noticed three other people besides lord Death, one was the two nations they were looking for the other America didn't recognize, but Québec did.

"Ren!" she exclaimed while making her way towards the white haired girl.

"Hi Ally" she said while giving her a hug, "how have you been?" she asked.

"As evil as usual" she said while shrugging.

Canada decided to explain to America what was happening at this moment.

They heard the door open and turned around to find twins, an almost symmetrical guy and a girl in almost red.

"Lord Death" three of the four said, and one said Father and they made their way to wherever in the room.

"Now that were all here" said Lord Death," you might want to give them an explanation" said Lord Death while pointing to a group comprised of almost all death scythes and some miesters. The door kicked open to see Black*Star had kicked it down. Behind him was Tsubaki and in the little distance you could see Soul and Maka dumbfound.

"Now can you tell us who they are" asked Black*Star, rudely I might add.

"Yes, but close the door, we don't want anyone else to hear this" said Lord Death while gesturing them to enter. (Just to let you know, Italy is still holding Blair).

Black*Star put the door back on its hinges after everyone was in. there was a few minutes of silence, and learning that the cat could talk like Kumajiiro, surprisingly, they were in the same boat, an animal with a lot of magical powers. (And that's my explanation to why Kumajiiro can talk).

''so what do you want to know first?'' asked Lord Death.

''who they are, or what they are'' said Stein, itching to dissect one of them.

''these'' said Lord Death while gesturing to a group that consisted of one girl and four guys, ''are the personifications of nations'' he let the information sink in for a while.

''how is that possible'' asked Maka

''no clue'' they all said in union.

''but you need a personification for a country to survive and vice versa, Prussia here… we don't really know how he's still alive'' said the girl.

''and those two witches?'' asked Stein.

''Two of the great four elementals, water and fire'' said Lord Death gesturing to the two girls.

''can you tell us which is which nation?'' asked Tsubaki.

''sure!'' said Lord Death and told the nations to step forward.

''America, I'M THE HERO!'' he exclaimed while fistpuping the air.

''C-Canada'' said an extremely transparent person that almost no one noticed.

''Québec or New-France'' she said while smiling.

''Italy Veneziano or North Italy'' he said while Liz and Pattie restrained Kid from trying to rip off the curl.

''THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!''

''is he always like that, it's like another version of Soul'' said most of them.

''sadly yes'' said the three females with a sigh.

''what are they doing here'' asked Spirit

''Umm… I came to check on the DWMA and Canada, Québec and Ontario tagged along, but she pushed him off the plane'' said America while gesturing to Québec.

''what, it was revenge I say, REVENGE!'' she exclaimed while looking cute and scary.

''yeah, she's like a miniature version of Russia'' said Ren in a calm ton.

People made a mental note to never piss of the province.

''and we brought these tow back because they were weapons'' said Maka while pointing to the two nations.

''the thing is, they were never meant to be miesters or weapons'' said Ember while making a flame appear on her finger, ''this is the problem''

''I know, what causing this'' said the water witch, ''Medusa, she's crossed the line and started to attack the nations, possibly the chosen nations are her target'' she said while making some sort of mist thing appear, ''to make it simpler, I'll just put drawings'' she said and the mist formed pictures. It showed the four witches fake their deaths, chose nations and why they couldn't be miesters or weapons.

''and that's the explanation in a nutshell'' said the fire witch who diverted her attention to something she found funny.

''Medusa's possibly has a bigger goal in hand and… what's so funny?'' asked the water witch to her sister.

''that'' said the witch pointing to a little fox doll with two tails and a weird red jewel on a string, coming from his head, writing:

'RED RUM'

on the wall, everywhere in red.

''Tails! I told you to stop reading that book!'' exclaimed the girl nation.

''Mattie! Save from that doll!'' exclaimed America while hiding behind his brother.

The others, who didn't know the doll, were clueless.

''what's so evil about the doll?'' asked Liz, a bit scared about a floating doll.

''he tried to eat my soul!'' exclaimed America.

''Tails, stop joking around, and how many times have I told you not to scare people with that stupid myth about you. I know you can't eat souls, but it's not fun when you pretend that it's true!'' she exclaimed to the doll that was frowning a bit.

''can it die?'' asked Kid who wanted to kill it because it's unsymmetrical.

''can't die. If you kill him, he'll come back from hell and haunt you and then kill you'' she said in a calm (yet sweet) ton.

''why's he writing red rum on the walls?'' asked Pattie.

''it's a reference to a book'' said Maka while passing Pattie the book with that reference.

''ohhhhhhhhh~! That's funny!'' exclaimed Pattie and broke into a fit of giggles.

''so what should we do?'' asked America, ''if there are other nations out there, then we need to bring them here! And since I'm the hero! I volunteer (exclamation mark+ America's I'm the hero!= necessary)'' exclaimed the loud American.

''we'll send you out once you get proper training'' said Lord Death, ''in about a week or so, we will send you out. You two'' he said to the two witches, ''will make sure the nations stay unharmed until their ready and we have a team to bring them back'' the witches agreed and they all left.

After a few minutes, Spirit decided it was time to speak up.

''are you sure we can trust those witches?'' he asked

''positively, they hate that the witch counsel went against their orders and started attacking humans, but will be pleased that there are still witches out there that help the humans out. We can trust them'' said the shinigami.

''maybe I can dissect one of them''

''NO!''

* * *

**A/N: so I forgot to mention this, if anyone ever reads the authoress notes... I want you to tell me what all the references are from chapter one till four. their aren't a lot so it will be easy. **

**Random question time! (if you haven't noticed it yet, if you read my other stories, i don't know a lot about the slang of fanfiction, like OTP'S or Mary Sues and all that stuff, but i do know a bit like, OCS, OOCS (which i mistook for OCC...) AU and lemons (sadly, i know what this is). and I like genderbending the characters... a lot... so the question revols around it!)**

**between these few characters, who do you see as a girl, like in a relationship or something (me no good with love! that sounded wrong on so many levels...)**

**Canada**

**Russia (don't ask just answer)**

**China**

**if you wanted relationships and stuff (or just Belarus to stop messing with Russia, but then finds another way to be clinging to him or her and stuff)**

**and who do you see in the relationship as a girl. picture any pairing with these three, (the next few words i think i know what they mean, but correct me if i'm wrong) canon, non-canon or just plain old crack. that we be fun of and send in the pairing that you pictured them with!**

**thank you, your authoress, **

**BlizzardNight**

**Read, Write, Review **

**(random stuff, don't read if you don't want.)**

**Please stop copying my name with the night stuff. that's all i ask. thank you! but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN! *hides in closet of THE ROOM***


End file.
